Her Weakness
by Ari's Red Motorcycle
Summary: What if Kate was the one who got the plague during the episode SWAK instead of Tony and during her time recovering she is visited by Ari. AU Ari and Kate fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Her Weakness

**Author:** Ari's Red Motorcycle

**Summary:** What if Kate was the one who got the plague during the episode SWAK instead of Tony and during her time recovering she is visited by Ari. AU Ari and Kate fluff!

**AN:** My first story please review even if you think it sucks.

She didn't think she had ever been so tired as she walked into her apartment. Gibbs had insisted on seeing her home safe as he stepped in behind her. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her like this. So weak and almost defeated. At least he wasn't Tony. She knows that he just wanted to make sure she was safe and it meant a lot to her that her cared for her enough but the truth is that she didn't want anyone to ever she her like this. She just needed some time to rest up and then she would be back to work.

"Gibbs please just leave! I'll be fine. I'm just going to sleep for the next two weeks!" She said almost begging.

"Okay but you call me if you need anything. Or you can call Tony, Abby or McGee. We are all here for you. Get some rest and I'll see you soon." And then he left.

She was glad to be by herself. The last few days had been the worst of the life. She had never been so close to death before, which was ironic given the fact that she used to be in the secret service. She had almost died and that disturbed her a little. Kate locked the door and put her purse and weapon down on the kitchen table as a tear that she had been holding back for far too long rolled down her cheek.

This is so stupid, she thought to herself. "YOU DID NOT DIE!" She had to tell herself over and over again. Of all the ways she thought she may die in the line of duty, this scenario never came into her head. This one seemed the worse: a virus that your body may not be strong enough to fight. At least with a suspect with a gun she would have a gun as well and the two of them would be evenly matched. She tried to push these thoughts away and think on them another time.

She started to undress as she slowly stumbled toward her bedroom dropping her jacket and her shirt on the floor. She didn't even change into her pj's. She was too tired to do so. She crawled under her covers in only her panties.

Just as she was about to get some much needed sleep, she started coughing. Just a few at first but it quickly turned into a coughing fit she could not stop. Her eyes started watering from the pain of successive coughs keeping her from breathing. Her vision was blurring and all she needed now was water.

Someone, she assumed was Gibbs, handed her a glass of water. She took the glass and gulped most of it down. It seemed to do the trick for the moment.

"Thank you" she said while breathing heavily

"You're welcome, Caitlin" Came a voice she was not expecting. She knew who it was immediately. She could never forget that voice. She slowly looked up to the face of the man standing by her bed. She could not see his face, due to the darkness in her room, but she could imagine his perfect features.

"Ari" was all she could whisper.

His only response was a little chuckle.

A million questions starting going through Kate's mind. What did he want? What was he doing here? How can I defeat him? She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Ari saw this and sat down on the bed next to her. He was closer to her now and she could see his face. He was looking at her with his 'kind eyes.' He was not laughing or smirking at her as she thought he might in her weakened state.

She could only stare at him. He was wearing all black: a long sleeve shirt and pants to match. His face was just as she remembered it. It had been a year since he kidnapped her, but nothing about him had changed. He was cleanly shaven and as nicely groomed as he was last year.

"I never thought you would be at a loss of words, Caitlin." He said after a few seconds of silence that felt much longer.

Kate remembered that she was naked under the covers and pulled them up higher. He smiled at her modesty. His smile was warm and inviting. It gave her the courage to finally speak.

"W-What are you doing here?" The words were so hard to say.

"I'm here to see you" he said so sweetly.

Even as she was exhausted every part of her brain told her not to believe a word from his lips. Her heart was another matter.

"Get out" her voice was stronger this time around, but she knew that she was in no condition to take him on. She tried to think of something to do but her brain was on working at its normal level.

"Caitlin, I'm not here to hurt you." He seemed to enjoy saying her name and for some reason she believed him.

Gibb's voice was in her head for a second, 'Eyes can lie. You meet him again and you remember that!' but only for a second.

For some reason his presence didn't bother. It only bothered her that he was here on this night of all nights when all she wants to do is sleep. She drank the rest of the water that he gave her and gave the glass back to him. And he took it without a word.

"You shouldn't be here… it isn't safe for you." Kate said as she realized that he leaving was not what she wanted. But what she wanted most of all right now was sleep.

As if Ari could read mind, "We can talk about this later, but for now I think you need some sleep."

Sleep sounded so good to her now. She fell back on her pillows without anymore hesitation and Ari took off his shoes and lay down in the bed next to her. He did not get under the covers but he did put him arm around her torso. She was already fast asleep.

Ari watched her sleep for awhile since he was not tired at all. He rarely slept at night. There was always something more fun to do when the sun sets.

He thought about her more then he cared to admit in the past year. Judging by her reaction to him, he realized that she must have thought about him a lot as well. He thought about what might happen tomorrow when she was more rested and alert. Would she tell him to leave or try to arrest him?

She did not spend a peaceful night in his arms. Several times in the night she woke due to coughing, and he was right there to get her more water.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Her Weakness Chapter 2**

Ari did not get much sleep last night. Which was fine, years of training made him used to functioning with little sleep. Caitlin woke him up several times coughing. Now it was early morning and Ari could not get back to sleep so he was watching her sleep. He decided to get up and do something. He did not want to leave the apartment in case she woke up, so his options were limited.

He started looking around for something to do. He had no desire to watch TV and it could disturb Caitlin. He ate some Chinese leftovers that were in the refrigerator.

He could not stop himself from being curious and looked through her mail. She had bills and some magazines on women's health and fashion – nothing that interested him. Her gun was still in the kitchen and he was momentarily glad that she didn't take it into the bedroom with her last night just in case he had overestimated her affection for him.

Her purse was left open right next to the weapon and he peered inside. He saw that she had two prescriptions that were dated yesterday but unopened. One was Doxycycline, an anti-biotic, and the other was a cough syrup with codeine, to help her sleep. She should have taken these last night but must have forgotten or was too tired. He would have to make sure that she wouldn't forget again.

He continued looking around the apartment and found a scrap book. He had no idea she was such a talented artist. Most of her drawings were of people. Her recognized Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, and Gerald. All the others he did not recognize but must have been her family or the rest of team Gibbs. He also found a photo album with pictures of her and her family in the last 20 or so years. She must have had a happy childhood. She was smiling in every picture. 'Must be nice' he thought bitterly.

He noticed she had a large collection of books. Upon closer examination of her collection he realized that every one of them was a romance novel, except for her bible. Not what he expected. He smirked at the idea that deep down underneath the clever NCIS special agent Caitlin Todd was just a sentimental hopeless romantic. That was good. None of her books appealed to him, so he spent the morning reading the newspaper.

He could only kill so much time reading the newspaper. It was already afternoon and he was starting to get really bored. He checked on her again and she was still fast asleep. Not knowing what to do next he decided to give one of her novels a chance.

* * *

When Kate woke up it was early in the afternoon. It took her a moment before she remembered that Ari was in her apartment last night. But the memory of him seemed fuzzy. Could it have been a dream? She looked around the room and saw no signs of him. Then she saw the glass of water sitting on her nightstand. He was here last night. But was he still here? She stranded herself to hear noises in her apartment, but all she could hear was the sound of cars outside the window.

She was almost nervous to find out if Ari was still here. She couldn't decide what would make her happier: if he was here or not. She heard her stomach start to make noises and knew that she had to find out sooner or later. But first clothes. Her closet was on the other side of her room and if Ari was here he might get a nice show. She swung her legs out of the bad and attempted to stand which didn't go as well as she hoped. She fell right back on the bed and groaned.

"Caitlin?" She heard from outside the bedroom door.

She had just enough time to cover herself up before he was in front or her again.

"Ah, you're finally awake," he said with a smile.

"Why are you still here?" she asked impatiently.

"I told you last night I wanted to see you."

"Why now after everything that has happened?"

"I heard you were sick."

"How?" She demanded. Was he spying on her? And for how long?

"I have my ways." Again with a smile.

"Have you been stalking me?" She almost screamed. Which was a bad idea because it started another coughing fit.

Ari handed her the glass and she drank it all. They sat there silently for a few minutes while Kate tried to catch her breath again. Once she did she could not remember what they were talking about and couldn't think of anything to say. They just stared at each other.

Her stomach broke the silence and then Ari spoke "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes"

"I'll make you something" and he left the room and closed the door giving her privacy to get dressed.

Getting out of the bed was easier this time. She brushed her teeth and hair and got dressed in a large T shirt and oversized sweat pants. She didn't need him ogling her while she was trying to eat.

He made her eggs and toast for breakfast. It was all she had to eat in the apartment anyway. She didn't realize she would be so hungry.

"Would you like me to make you some more?" Ari asked.

Kate just shook her head.

He gave her the anti-biotic he found and instructed her to take them. She was about to take them without question but then realized how stupid that would be.

When Ari noticed her hesitation he just laughed "Caitlin, if I was going to poison you I would have done so already. It's your prescription you need to take."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You've trusted me before" he said simply.

She instantly recalled the event last year in which she learned that he was not Hamas but Mossad. She was at a loss of words again.

"You need to take those" he said bringing her out of her daydream. She swallowed them but still didn't speak.

She still felt tired even after sleeping through most of the day. She started thinking about everything that had happened to her in the past few days and something occurred to her: she hadn't showered in the past few days. She was too busy cheating death. She wondered if he could smell her. She felt disgusted with herself. Before she did anything else she wanted a shower.

"Well I'm gonna go shower" she said while attempting to stand, which she did too fast and it gave her a head rush. She might have fallen if Ari wasn't there to steady her with his arm around her waist.

"You can barely stand. Maybe you should take a bath?" he said patronizingly.

"Bath. Shower. Whatever!" She yelled while trying to struggle out of him embrace.

He laughed and picked her up and she started struggling harder which made him laugh louder. He put her down in the bathroom and turned the hot water on and turned to her.

"I can handle it from here! Get out!" She said before he could say anything.

"Very well Caitlin, but let me know if you need me to wash your back!" he smiled sensually and left the room before she could reply.

The hot water felt so good as if it was washing away all the sickness of the past few days. She scrubbed herself several times before she felt clean again. Then she shaved her legs and washed her hair and just sat in the water until it was cold.

When she finally decided to get out she pulled the plug and tried to get up but slipped. She tried again but still couldn't even stand up. Her upper arm strength was now quite up to pare yet, but that didn't stop her from trying.

'You are not asking Ari Haswari for help getting out of your own tub!' she told herself. But her efforts were getting her nowhere. She started shivering as the water was drained. She had no choice now. She moved herself into a fetal position and called for him "Ari"

"What's wrong?" He asked while walking into the bathroom. But he didn't need an answer once he saw her. "You can't get out?"

She just shook her head.

Ari pulled a towel off the rack wrapped it around her body in an attempt to warm her then easily lifted her out. He stood her on the ground and grabbed another towel to wrap her hair in.

"Thanks" she said while avoiding his eyes.

"No problem but we should get some clothes on you before you freeze"

"I don't need your help getting dressed"

"Have you always been this stubborn?" He smirked

"All my life" she answered immediately and smiled sweetly.

"Very well Caitlin" and he closed the door as he left.

Kat e put on a clean tank top and bottoms that she often wore to bed. She walked out of the bathroom and found Ari flipping through the channels on her TV. She sat down next to him and pulled a blanket around her.

"Anything on?"

"Not really"

They both spent the rest of the day watching movies. Neither was really paying attention to anything in the movies. They were both too distracted by each other. They sat on opposite sides of the couch periodically sneaking glances at each other hoping the other would not notice.

Half way through the second movie Kate was starting to fell anxious for some reason. She looked over at Ari and saw that he was staring at her. Kate gave a shy smile and was about to say something.

But Ari made his move first. His face was less than an inch away from hers. His eyes were staring into hers asking her if she was going to stop him. And she wasn't going to. A second later his lips were on hers. It was a short kiss. As if he was judging her reaction. He pulled the blanket off of her and gently pulled her legs out from under her so that she was now laying down. He got on top of her and began kissing her more passionately.

His kisses were intense and leaving her breathless. She opened her mouth to his as he explored her with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel the heat of his skin through his shirt. She started pulling off his shirt and their kissing broke for only a second while she finished taking his shirt off. He was laying on top of her and she still wanted to be closer to him.

His lips starting moving from her face to down her neck. She did the same to him. As she moved down his neck she came across something: A large scar on his left shoulder. It was a scar from a bullet wound. He noticed that she had stopped and was looking at his scar.

"Is that where Gibbs shot you?"

"Yes" he said without even a hint of anger towards the man.

"Did it hurt?" was the only response she could think of.

He smirked and said "I've had worse!" And he really had. It wasn't even close to his most painful injury he had incurred in the line of duty.

Kate slowly and tenderly kissed the scar. It made him smile a real smile to think that she felt sorry for him. He was shot by her boss and Ari himself couldn't even deny the fact that he had that bullet coming after what he did. But still she felt bad for him?

Wanting to change the subject, he resumed dropping kisses down her neck. It didn't take Kate long to forget that they were talking. Ari moved down the curve of her neck and across her shoulder. He moved her tank strap down her shoulder and kissed the area that it was once resting. He staring pulling her tank down further when there was a loud knock on her door.

The knock made Ari more alert but it scared Kate. When she heard it her head jerked up and almost hit his. Her breathing was irregular as she wondered what to do. And Ari was looking at her wondering what she was going to do. Neither one wanted to leave each other's embrace.

After a few seconds Kate decided "just ignore it!" and she pulled his face back down to hers.

The knocking turned into pounding that would not stop. Behind the door Kate could hear someone yelling "Kate open up! I know you're in there!" she could not tell whose voice it was but she knew it must be either Gibbs or Tony.

But Ari recognized the voice "Its Gibbs." He said flatly.

"Oh Shit!" She pushed Ari off her, jumped off the couch and started rambling about how Gibbs couldn't find Ari here.

"I thought we were going to ignore him?"

"He's not going to go away until he knows I am ok! OH SHIT!!"

"You have something of a potty mouth, don't you Caitlin?"

"You have to hide!"

"I'm not going to hide in the closet as if I'm a teenager hiding from my girlfriend's father!" He said firmly.

"If he sees you he will shot you!" Kate was desperate to hide him.

She turned toward the door and as she saw it opening she felt her heart jump up the throat. Gibbs was walking into her apartment fallowed by Tony. Kate felt time slowing down and wondered how she was going to explain this.

TBC

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope everyone is enjoying :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Her Weakness Chapter 3**

Kate thought see was going to die. Gibbs was walking in to her apartment with Tony.

"Gibbs, how did you get in?" Kate yelled.

"I picked your lock," Gibbs said while holding up his lock picking tool. "I'm sorry but you didn't answer your phone and you took too long to answer the door. I was worried about you!"

He hasn't seen Ari yet. She wanted to look behind her to see where he was but that might give away his position. There were no lights on except for the TV. He was hiding somewhere. Thank god! Now all Kate had to do was to get rid of Gibbs and Tony.

'What were we talking about' Kate wondered but in another second it came back to her, "You picked my lock?! Who do you think you are? You have no right to do that!!"

"Kate you didn't answer your phone or the door. What was I supposed to think?" Gibbs countered.

"How about 'She's sick and needs her rest so I'm going to leave her the hell alone?'" She said sarcastically. She didn't remember her phone ringing.

"Kate we were just worried about you!" Tony spoke up for the first time.

"Well don't be!" She really was angry now. She took a deep breath to try to calm herself and continued "I appreciate you coming to check on me but as you can see I'm fine so you can leave now."

"Awe Kate! Are you not happy to see us?" Tony laughed.

"I'm never happy to see you DiNozzo!"

"Gee that really hurts my feelings!" Tony replied like a child.

Gibbs smacked tony in the back of the head.

"Thank you Gibbs." Kate smiled.

"Kate, we didn't come here to upset you, we were just worried." Gibbs tried to smooth everything over.

"It's okay" Kate huffed.

Tony noticed the TV on and walked into the living room while switching on the light. "I love this movie!" and he goes off on saying everything he knows about the movie.

Kate and Gibbs followed him into the living room. While Gibbs momentarily had his eyes on the TV, Kate quickly looked in every corner of the room to see if Ari was there. He was no anywhere she could see. He must be in the bed room. This was way too much for her nerves.

"Are you okay Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Other than having the plague? I'm peachy! Why?"

"You look kinda flushed." Tony noticed.

"I just took a shower." It surprised Kate how fast the excuse came to her.

"Your hair isn't wet." Tony could be a good investigator on occasion.

"I didn't wash it." She spat out.

"You're acting kinda weird."

"I'm sick" the lies just kept coming.

"Well if you are okay we should go" Gibbs said thinking her anxiousness was caused by their presence.

"That's a good idea." She could not agree with him more.

"You're sure you are okay to be alone?" Gibbs asked her for the last time

Kate huffed "Gibbs! I…" she started to say.

But Gibbs interrupted her "Okay we are leaving I just wanted to make sure. Get some rest and answer your phone if I call so I don't have to worry about you." He really was worried about her even though he had no reason too.

"Thanks Gibbs" she smiled.

"See you later Kate!" Tony called cheerfully as they finally left and she locked the door behind them. That was too close.

When she turned around she saw Ari leaning against the door frame of the bedroom. His shirt was back on and Kate hoped that Gibbs appearance hadn't totally killed the mood for him.

"I'm sorry" Kate apologized.

"For what?"

She didn't really know why she was sorry but it seemed like the right thing to say. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for hiding."

"Well you were right, he would shot me and then I would have to shot him! And I have no intention of killing or dying tonight." He admitted.

"Well… good" Kate just smiled uncomfortably.

"Are you hungry? You should eat something that isn't leftovers." Said the doctor.

"Um… sure"

"What would you like? I'll go get it for you."

She told him of a café near that she often went to and told him her favorite dish.

"Before I come back there is something I have to take care of but it won't take long just about a half hour or so."

"What is it?"

He smirked and said "It is best that you do not know. But do not worry its nothing dangerous or illegal."

"Okay"

"I'll be back soon" He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his jacket and helmet out of the closet and walked out the door.

Kate was never so annoyed with Gibbs as she was right now. She was so disappointed and it seemed that Ari was offended. She never realized that Gibbs was such a cock-block! She laughed at the thought of calling him that to his face.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was that Gibbs didn't find Ari. If they saw each other Kate would almost certainly be cleaning blood out of the carpet right about now. The fight would have been quick. Gibbs wants Ari's blood and Ari would not be willing to part with it. She had no idea who would win but they were both formidable opponents. One day they may in fact kill each other. But Kate didn't want to think about that

Kate returned to the movie and waited for Ari's return. Now that he was gone she noticed how hungry she really was.

Kate was counting the minutes since Ari left. 30 minutes had passed he still wasn't back. She was already worried but tried to tell herself that he was fine. She tried to concentrate on the movie but it was almost two hours in to it and Kate had no idea what was going on. All she wanted was Ari to be back and to eat something.

37 minutes after he left he was returning.

"What took you so long? I'm starving" Kate said acting as if she was annoyed but really just relived that he was back and safe.

She took the food out of his hands and started eating "Sorry to keep you waiting Caitlin" Ari smiled while putting his jacket and helmet away.

As they were eating Kate decided she wanted to know more about why he was here. "So are you in the states for vacation or are you on a mission?"

"Mission"

"So you didn't fly half way around the world to see me? You came on a mission?" Kate said sarcastically.

"I came to see you, the mission is just a bonus" He was just so charming.

"Sure you did!"

"It's true." His kind eyes told her that he was telling the truth and that made her a little uncomfortable for some reason. She should change the subject

"So what is the mission?"

"Same type as last year: I have to set up an attack and see to it that it all falls apart. But this time the FBI is going to locate the cell well before the attack is to take place."

It was so bizarre to think of all the trouble he goes through just to make a convincing plan that seems fool proof but in the end will not go as planned. It must be hard for him to always be playing a role but then Kate remembered that playing a role is what he is good at and what he was born for.

"Do you enjoy what you do?"

"Not many people enjoy being a mole but somebody has to do it."

"Is it easy for you?"

"It comes naturally. It's what I've been trained for my whole life."

"But is it what you want to do?"

"Well it does give me a since of pride to know that I can enter Hamas and bring their world down around them without them even knowing or expecting."

They both finished eating and Ari made sure Kate took her medication and cough syrup. They returned to the living room to continue the movie marathon. Ari pulled her into his arms and sat on the couch. He covered them both with the blanket and stroked her hair to relax her. He knew that she would be asleep soon after taking her prescriptions.

She fell asleep 15 minutes later. Ari kept her on the couch for another hour to make sure she was fast asleep. Then he moved her into the bedroom and placed her under the covers without waking her. He removed his clothes and this time he got under the covers with her and put his arms around her.

Kate slept much better this night. Only occasionally did she cough. For the first time in what seemed like a long time Kate slept all night without any interruptions. As did Ari.

* * *

**To everyone who was expecting Gibbs to see Ari: I'm sorry! I tried to write it but it just wasn't working but this story is about Kate and Ari not Gibbs and Ari having a final showdown in Kate's apartment! I'll update again soon :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Her Weakness Chapter 4**

* * *

Kate woke up feeling well rested. It seemed so long since she slept through the night. She rolled over in her bed expecting to find Ari but he wasn't there. She looked around the bedroom but he wasn't in the room. Again she felt his absence with disappointment. He may still be in the apartment.

As she pulled herself up in the sitting position, she felt stiff, the kind of stiffness that comes from sleeping too long. She looked at the clock and realized that she had been asleep for 11 hours. The last time she slept that long was in college. Then it occurred to her that she didn't even remember getting into bed last night. When she stood up, she felt the pain of her stiffness even more. When she made it to the bedroom door she opened it and looked out. Ari wasn't here.

She wondered what to do now. She could read or watch TV and that was about it. She would have liked to take advantage of her sick leave by shopping or sightseeing but she didn't have the strength. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she also didn't want to leave in case Ari comes back. During her 80 hour work week she always wished she had more time to herself. Now that she had time, she couldn't even leave her apartment. The irony of it made her laugh out loud.

She decided to eat the leftovers from last night and made a mental note to start stocking her fridge with more than just leftovers. Then she took a shower to kill more time. She took her time blow drying her hair but eventually she was back to not knowing what to do. Having limited options she started watching TV. She flipped through the channels not finding anything interesting.

She kept wondering about Ari. She knew he could take care of himself but not knowing where he was or what he was doing made her nervous. If he was in the public, there was a chance Gibbs could find him. She wondered exactly what his mission was. All she knew was he was working with the FBI and most likely Fornell. He said there was no danger in this mission or maybe no danger in what he was doing yesterday. She couldn't remember. None of his missions that she knew about seemed un-dangerous. He was always in trouble. After Kate realized this, she started getting worried. She started to have thoughts of Ari's cover being blown resulting in his death. The thoughts made her sick.

She didn't know when she started caring about him. They had done nothing together that traditional couples do. They haven't been seen in public together, been on a date, or even had sex. But he has captured her twice! Yet she felt something for him. And he clearly felt something for her but she didn't know if it was feelings like hers or just lust. She hoped it was both. He obviously desired her.

Her cell ringing interrupted her. She ran to pick it up hoping it was Ari. No such luck. It was Gibbs checking on her again. This was getting ridiculous! She quickly told him that she was fine and to stop checking up on her. She couldn't hang up on him fast enough. But before she did she realized she had to ask him one question.

"So… um…" she wasn't quite sure how to ask him "do you have any cases?"

"No, slow day."

"No new threats or anything?" It came out without her wanting to. She wanted to hurt herself for saying it! Gibbs was going to know something is wrong.

"Do you know something I don't?"

"No I just am really bored and I can come into work if there is some kind of emergency." She hoped she covered herself.

"No Kate we are fine here and all we need is for you to get the rest you need." He was so caring.

She hung up and decided that she couldn't stay in the apartment any longer. She went out to the store and bought enough food to last her these 2 weeks off. She came home and put everything away.

Ari was still not here and now Kate was pissed. 'Where is he and why didn't he leave a note? Does he want me to be worrying?' Kate looking around the apartment to see if she missed something but there was nothing. There wasn't even any indication that he was ever here. She had been up for 3 hours and had no idea when he left. 3 hours is a lot of time for someone to get killed.

After Kate stomped around for a while she started to feel tired again. This sickness was taking too much out of her. She took her medication and before she fell asleep she tried to convince herself that she didn't want him to come back and if something does happen to him, he deserved it.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Her Weakness Chapter 5**

* * *

Ari spent the entire morning and some of the afternoon going over details with the FBI. Fornell wanted to go over everything multiple times. There were parts that Ari wasn't willing to tell him due to the fact that it may compromise his cover. Fornell wasn't happy about that and consequently Ari was forced to remain with him while he tried to crack him. Fornell attempted to use all the tricks to get the information.

Ari had been in many positions like this before. He wasn't going to budge because some FBI agent wants the upper hand. As far as Ari was concerned Fornell knew way more than he needed to. After a few hours of Fornell's interrogation techniques, Ari started to get really annoyed with this man. He was determined to be in control. And control was never something Ari was willing to relinquish. Fornell was the same but there was nothing he could do. Ari was in charge of this mission and that was not going to change.

Fornell was not okay with being left in the dark but eventually Ari was able to convince him that it was in his best interest. It took longer than he expected but Ari was able convince him that he shouldn't worry and that he had everything under control.

When Ari was finally able to leave he was more than a little annoyed. He knew that Fornell would try to have him followed. And Ari didn't have trouble losing them. It was always easier to lose someone if you have a motorcycle. Ari speed up and weaved between cars and lost them in a few minutes. He then drove around in the city a little while longer in an attempt to vent his frustration. But it wasn't working. The city was too cramped. Too much traffic and too many lights. He couldn't get up to full speed. He got on the highway going around the city and was able to move faster. He was able to speed around the city in half the time it would take anyone else.

When he was done venting, he headed back to Caitlin. He had been gone most of the day and she must be wondering where he was.

When he made it to her apartment, he knocked on the door. He didn't want to pick the lock this time, given the way she had reacted when Gibbs had done so. She answered and did not look happy. She stood in the door frame preventing him from entering. He knew immediately that she was mad. The question was how much.

She spoke first. "What do you want?"

Definitely very angry. He should have called sooner, he thought. He would just have to use his charm to make her forgive him. He smiled innocently and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes something is VERY wrong! You cannot just show up here whenever you want and not tell me!"

"I left early and I did not want to wake you."

"You could have left a note!" Kate almost screamed in the hall.

"I'm sorry I worried you but I was meeting with the FBI and I didn't have a chance to call."

"I don't care! I realized that this…" she pointed her finger back and forth between the 2 of them "is crazy! If any member of my team ever finds out that I let you stay here, I will be in so much trouble! I could lose my job!"

"Your team doesn't have to know." He countered.

"They will find out sooner or later and I think we should just end this now before it gets out of control."

"What is 'this' to you?" He wondered.

"Whatever it is, it isn't worth losing my job over!"

"We haven't done anything wrong. All that has happened is a friend from out of town came to visit and you let him stay with you."

"You are not just anyone! You are the guy who held me and my team hostage!" Her voice was starting to get louder and she didn't even realize it.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation inside where no one will hear?" He suggested.

Kate agreed that she shouldn't be saying such things in a public hallway. She stepped aside and let Ari in.

Making it back into the apartment was half the battle for him. Now that he knew nobody may be listening, he could defend himself. "About last year… I didn't want to kidnap you or shot Gerald, but I had a mission to accomplish. I was given orders by my superiors and I had no choice but to follow. You know what that is like Caitlin. You do things that you aren't proud of but must do for the greater good of your country." Ari hoped she would buy his argument. But he didn't tell her that shooting Gerald was in fact something that he decided to do because he thought it would help him sell his cover better.

"I know what that is like." She answered simply but was still not convinced. "But that doesn't change anything."

"Caitlin, despite my methods, I am not the bad guy. I have infiltrated one of the most organized terrorist groups the world has ever known, which means that sometimes I have to be the terrorist. I've already been able to stop several attacks and as long as my cover isn't blown I will be able to keep a lot of innocent people from getting hurt."

"Gerald was innocent!" Kate protested.

"Gerald is alive and Al-Qaeda kills innocent people every day!"

Kate was out of reasons to object. He was right. He had a job to do and the mission was too important to lose. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Is that what you really think? Or are you just worried that if Gibbs finds out he will think less of you?"

Kate didn't have an answer for that one.

"Why does what others think of you matter so much? Especially Gibbs? He is just your boss, not your father, husband, lover or anyone else whose opinion in matters of your personal life should be relevant."

Again Kate had no answer. Ari was right; Gibbs was not in charge of her personal life but always had a way of making her feel that way. The two of them stood there a few minutes in silence.

Ari took her silence as a reason to believe that he may be winning the argument. He slowly stepped closer to her. When he was close enough he reached out his arms and placed them on her sides and sincerely whispered: "Caitlin, believe me, I would never hurt you."

Before she knew it, he was kissing her and she was kissing him back. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and she did the same.

After a long minute, the voice in Kate's head could not be ignored anymore. If she was going to do this, there was one more thing she had to say. She gently pushed him away and he slowly moved his lips away from hers but kept his hands on her body.

"If we are going to be together, I have to be able to trust you."

"And you can trust me." He looked into her eyes and she knew then that she could trust him.

After everything that he had done, she was somehow able to trust him. She knew it in her heart. She felt better now that she told him how she felt about their situation.

He brought her back in his arms and kissed her again. Without removing his lips from hers he picked her up with ease and moved toward the bedroom.

And that was it. Kate had decided that she could trust him and that she wanted to be with him.

Later that night she wondered briefly, if she made the right decision and quickly suppressed the thought. Until he gave her a reason she would not think about it.

**_The End_**

* * *

**I finally finished it! So sorry for the wait :-( It didn't turn out quite like I wanted. But I guess that's my fault because I started writing a story and didn't know how to end it. I wrote half this chapter 2 months ago and just had so much trouble finishing it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**And I have an idea for a sequel that takes place during Twilight but I'm gonna make sure it is completed before I post it. Don't expect it anytime soon because I haven't even started it yet. Thanks again!**


End file.
